ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Tennyson Story Begins: Part 1
Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin were running on the roof trying to catch Eon. (Ben): I would've caught him if I was XLR8! (Gwen): No one is stopping you Ben, turn into something and kick Eon's butt! (Ben): On it! Ben accidentally transforms into AmpFibian! (AmpFibian): AmpFibian, aww man! I asked for XLR8 you stupid Omnitrix... (Gwen): Now is not the time Ben, just shoot electricity at him! AmpFibian flies towards Eon and electrocutes Eon. Eon smashes into the window. Gwen creates a slide to slide down on; AmpFibian electrocutes Eon again and transforms back into Ben. (Eon): Ugh, can't I get away from you in one PIECE?! (Gwen): Well... no because it's our job to save the day! (Ben): Not to mention that I already called Rook into this situation anyway... (Eon, getting up): And why is that? Rook barges through the door. (Rook, walking with handcuffs): Because you sir, are under arrest! (Eon, laughing): Fools! You might've caught me! But that doesn't mean I can't stop doing my evil business Eon vanishes. (Kevin): Great! He's gone! Intro It is 8:30am, and they leave the building. Ben begins to rub his eyes and starts yawning. Gwen screams. (Ben, panicking): What's wrong, Gwen? (Gwen): I'm late for college... (Rook): Don't worry, Gwendolyn, I'll take you to college. Kevin, Gwen and Ben are confused. (Rook, puzzled): What? Was there anything I just said? (Kevin): Yeah... Gwen angrily nudges Kevin (Kevin): Oww! (Gwen): Don't worry, Rook... You don't have to if you don't want to... (Rook): But isn't that classed as being rude? (Ben): Not really... Gwen can teleport herself to school... (Gwen, agreeing): Yeah, if I know how to! (Kevin, bored): Are we taking Gwen to college or not? (Rook): I agree with Kevin, we should get going... At college, Kevin gets out of his car and opens the car door for Gwen... Gwen gets out and walks in through the college doors. (Ben): I'm actually surprised that Gwen is in college and I'm not! (Rook): Mainly because your schedule is booked for kicking the alien butt... And saving the world! (Ben): True! Kevin, Rook and Ben began to go in the car when all of a sudden, Eon returns (Eon, laughing): Surprised to see me again, Ben? I hope so! Because I brought a friend over to help. Introducing, Vilgax. (Ben): Great. We're toast! (Rook): No we're not! (Vilgax): Yes.... You.... Are End Scene The scene returns where Vilgax is ready to attack Ben, Rook and Kevin. (Ben, dialling the Omnitrix for Bloxx): Now is the time that I could use Bloxx right now! Ben transforms into Ventrilosquid (Ventrilosquid, annoyed): But now isn't the time to play games, Omnitrix! Just for once, give me the right alien! (Vilgax, laughing): Who even is that alien of yours, Ben Tennyson? (Ventrilosquid): An alien I haven't used in a long time! Ventrilosquid begins to use his ventriloquist attacks on Vilgax, but Vilgax's immune. Vilgax grabs onto Ventrilosquid and throws him at a brick wall. (Ventrilosquid, feeling pain): Oww! (Gwen, annoyed): Ben? What are you doing in my history class?! (Ventrilosquid, getting up): Vilgax and Eon are attacking the school and I__ I mean we... need your help! (Gwen): Ugh, fine! Gwen floats towards Rook and Kevin! (Kevin, confused): Gwen? What are you doing here? (Gwen): Shush, Kevin! Vilgax raises his arms ready to attack Gwen! (Gwen, to Vilgax): SOMNES!!! Gwen casts a spell and it sended Vilgax to sleep (Ventrilosquid, floating towards Gwen): Good job, Gwen! (Rook, yelling): Excuse me for one second, if I'm not interrupting your conversation, I need some help battling Eon. (Ventrilosquid): I'm on my way! The Omnitrix times out on Ben, and Ben falls on the floor. (Ben, annoyed): Oh come on! Seriously?! When I need to help Rook stop Eon at all costs. This watch is starting to "bug me". No pun intended! (Gwen): Really, Ben? (Ben, getting back up): Yeah... Although my pun was terrible. Ben dials for Big Chill and transformed into Big Chill (Big Chill, happy): Finally, the Omnitrix gave me the alien I wanted! Big Chill begins to freeze Eon... (Gwen): Ben, that's a bad idea... (Big Chill, confused): Why do you say that? (Gwen): Remember the time where you last froze him when we were 11? (Big Chill): Yeah, and? (Gwen): I think he's immune... (Big Chill, cries inside): Damn it! To Be Continued Noteworthy Events Major Events *AmpFibian, Ventrilosquid and Big Chill make their first appearance *Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin make their first appearance Characters *Ben Tennyson (First Appearance) *Rook Blonko (First Appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (First Appearance) *Kevin Levin (First Appearance) Villains *Eon (First Appearance) *Vilgax (First Appearance) Aliens Used *AmpFibian (First Appearance, Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was XLR8) *Ventrilosquid (First Appearance, Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Bloxx) *Big Chill (First Appearance) Spells Used *Somnus (Sleeping Spell) Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes